the sand,a clan and konoha
by kite-stonewater
Summary: this is my first fic.a boy name kite does missions for the sand.will a job taken by konoha be big who knows.


the sand,a clan,and konoha

i do not own naruto

"kite nii-san, where are you."a girl yelled out in the middle of the sand village's street.a woman poped her head out of a second story window"your looking for kite arn't you yuki""yes madem"said yuki hoping the lady would tell her where he is."I saw him jump on the rooftops across the street".yuki had a giant smile on her face."oh thank you so much"yuki jumped on the roof to start looking again."it would be good to be young again"the woman closed her window

A young man was laying under a shelted bench thinking about life._why does father always want me to do missions to other countrys.well its better then being in the hot sun all the time. _"I found you kite nii-san"

kite almost fall off the bench."what is it"kite was just about to run but thinking it may be important this time keep him around."father wants you back at the house". _great another mission. i hope this ones not as bad as the other one._

**(flashback)**

**"oh yes sonny scub those corns out of my feet"and old hag with a mist village head band on."you better be paying the sand alot of money for me doing this"**

kite shutters at the thought."no i think father sending you to a better village.saying something about a vear and leafs. just come with me back to the house ok."yuki was loving kite confused look

"father I got kite back"an old man walked out of one of the openings in the hallway"good job yuki,now kite met me in the mission room in five minites"kite sighed_. he tells my sister to go and find me and tell me to wait for five minites, i should just leave right now._but instead kite when up to his room.he started to pack food and supples for his upcoming trip to one of the other villages. he stop and looked into the mirror and saw himself,a sixteen year old shinobi with half of his hair covering half of his face.he headed down to the mission room.there he saw his father and the kazekage."so kite here we are again""cut the crap old man. give me my mission"kite gave the kazekage an evil look. the kazekage cleared his throut"yes of course,it seems your going to the village of konoha for a year" "so whats the point in this"kite was ready to leave

"well we receved this scroll telling you to come"now kite was interested.he toke the scroll it read:

please send kite stonewater to the village of konoha.

he will be informed there by the 5th hokage

thank you.

"you shall leave as soon as possible"said the kazekage sounding almost happy to be rid of kite."ya ya what ever old man."kite left the room."do you think hes ready for this type of mission"his father said."yes i am sure of it".kite's father face want blank"um...kazekage...i think we forgot something""what is it""isn't a leaf ninja going to meet kite in the land of grass"both of there faces want blank.then they started to laugh.

then sun was shining brighter then ever as kite ran across the sand wasteland.the sand village was already out of sight.all he could hear was dust blowing and volchers just waiting for kite to die.he decided to take a break on a rock to check the scroll._ok lets see,we have my sword,my trusty summoning scroll and kunais...yep i have everything_

konaha

the 5th was sitting at her desk wait for the person she called.the door started to open.it was Shizune"Tsunade-Sama, we havn't found her""she maybe at the hyuuga house or the training ground"the door opened again but this time its was a young girl.she had dark blue hair and a big jacket on"you called for me Tsunade-Sama""yes hinata. we have a mission for you.its c-ranked. you have to go escort a ninja from the sand village here.he will meet you in the grass village"hinata nodded in agreement. she left the room.

waves of grass when before kite as he entered the grass village._maybe i should transver to this village its alot nicer._ he looked around the village.he looked around for an in._maybe i should rest here today and maybe explorer.but first...food_.he heard his belly make a growling sound.he looked around and saw a ramen shop._its been awhile sence i've been in a ramen shop._he entered the shop and looked at the menu.but he hear some guys overtalking something "hey did you hear theres a sand ninja in the village""really. you think hes evil."kite stood up "hey the sands not evil...well not all of use" kite walked out of the store.

all the inns was full to the max so kite had to wander the town for the night.he walked down the main street when he heard a girls voice from the courner of his ear"excuse me sir. have you seen this man" "sorry miss i haven't." the guy she was asking walked away.kite walked up to the girl"excuse miss can i help you find the guy you want"she showed him the picture and his mind went blank. it was him she was looking for.she had a konaha headband around her neck."umm...mr.kite i'm here to take you to the village of konaha."

**so this was my first fic i have made. please review and tell me what i can do for the next capture.maybe something cool.but please review and enjoy it.**


End file.
